halofandomcom-20200222-history
High Ground
High Ground is a multiplayer level in Halo 3. It is an asymmetrical consisting of a dusty fort on a hill. Due to that it looks like an attacking/defending level, is likely a remake of Zanzibar. Just like Zanzibar, it consists of a beach, where the attacking team spawns, and a massive, yet capture able fort, where the defending team spawns. Although this is the sequel to Zanzibar, and is extremely similar to it(in layout), theres are several ways of getting into the base besides the enormous gate and paths through the flood wall. Bungie has included a series of several tunnels through the bottom of the which can make for stealthy entrances or intense battles. Between the foes a large, indestructible wall rests uncanceled of the bloody war going on. This wall has a gate, almost similar to the one in Zanzibar. The gate can be opened from the inside of the wall on the left side, or destroyed by heavy weapons. It also has mounted machine-gun turrets scattered around the , mostly reachable for the defending team. Inside the base there is a command center where the flag currently spawns. It is possible to drive all the way around this command center, to prevent being an easy target while you teammate is in the base grabbing the flag. A secondary route into the base is through a set of tunnels that can be accessed through a bunker on the left side of the beach. Somewhere in this set of tunnels is the Energy Sword spawn. The Sniper Rifle is mostly reachable for the attacking team, as it spawns on the beach, along with the Warthog. The defending team has a turret set directly above the the center of the gate. Whoever gets the sniper can get an easy kill on whoever is on the turret. There is a small camoflauged tower on the left side of the where the Spartan Laser spawns for the defending team. This tower is somewhat vulnerable however, as there are some fusion cores stacked on one side of it. Three Mongooses are the current vehicle set within the base to counter the attacking Warthog. There is an artillery weapon to the rear of the defending base, firing mortar shells towards the beach. However, in descriptions of this weapon, it is described as a SAM (Surface-to-Air-Missile) Site, and presumably fires devastating missiles upon the attackers. However, Bungie have recently stated in an article about the maps that it is unusable, indicating that it fires on its own, or that it is merely a piece of scenery for the level. It still remains to be seen if this will be useable or not. A Brute Shot spawns some where on the defender's side, as seen being used by Blue Team in the ViDoc called "Is Quisnam Protero Damno!". A Covenant Carbine also spawns some where on the defender side, which was also seen in the Halo 3 ViDoc "Is Quisnam Protero Damno!". Images Image:HighGroundLevelScreenShot.jpg|The wall Image:Calm_before_the_storm.bmp.jpg|The calm before the storm Image:Base_above.jpg|The base from above Category:Levels